Savin' Me
by Roquira Marani
Summary: Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim, com essas asas quebradas estou caindo. E tudo que eu vejo é você. Diga se vale a pena me salvar.
1. Lies

.

.

.

* * *

_Olá, esperam que gostem dessa fic, estou animada, acho que não vai ser muito grande, mas vamos ver o andar da carruagem._

Boa leitura!

* * *

.

.

.

**Savin' Me**

Por Roquira Marani

Classificação **+16**

.

.

.

_You're never gonna love me_

_So what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing_

_A game you're gonna lose?_

_._

_Você nunca me amará_

_Então, de que adianta?_

_Qual o motivo de jogar_

_Um jogo que você perderá?_

.

.

.

Mas um dia ensolarado na bela Konoha, anos haviam se passado, a guerra deixou muitas mortes, cicatrizes, dor e sofrimento. Mas nada que o tempo não apagasse aos poucos, na teoria estavam todos felizes, a vila estava reconstruída, Naruto tinha conseguido seu merecido posto de Hogake, e agora estava repleto de felicidade com a chegada de Ichigo, seu primogênito, que possuía os olhos de lua como sua amada. Sasuke tinha decido voltar para vila, e Sakura a renomada pupila da ex-Hogake, tinha finalmente conseguido fisgar o coração daquele moreno sério e finalmente haviam se casado, vivendo uma vida feliz.

Mas isso não é totalmente verdade...

_A teoria ás vezes pode ser muito diferente da prática._

Naquela grande casa, a principal do Distrito Uchiha, jazia a bela flor de Konoha, sentada no chão de sua sala, com seus braços comprimindo seu corpo frágil em uma inútil tentativa de se confortar, lágrimas fujonas escapavam de suas orbes esmeraldinas sem sua permissão, as palavras de seu marido ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

__Você é uma inútil. Não presta para nada, Sakura. Nem para me dar um maldito de um herdeiro você serve. Não importa quantos exames você faça, e que eles apontem que você está perfeitamente saudável. Você é seca, nunca será capaz de procriar. _

_._

_Você é seca._

_Seca._

**_Seca._**

.

Era incrível como Sasuke nunca fora bom com palavras, mas quando o assunto era a machucar, a quebrar, ele as encontrava facilmente.

Ouviu passos descendo a escada e escondeu seu rosto entre as pernas, não tinha nem forças para encará-lo e muito menos para dar-lhe as costas. Seu coração comprimiu-se, sabia que ele nem iria olhá-la, e se o fizesse, seria com desprezo, nojo de sua pessoa.

_Vou sair em missão. Volto à noite. – disse simplesmente e bateu a porta com força, o que só fez a rosada chorar mais ainda.

Seu casamento ia de mal a pior, logo fariam dois anos juntos e os problemas só aumentavam. Mas a raiz de todos era a falta de um filho, um herdeiro Uchiha, tudo que seu amado sempre quis e ele não estava sendo capaz de realizar. E com o tempo tudo se tornou mecânico, o sexo, seus sorrisos, suas ações.

Começaram as perguntas.

_Você realmente me ama? Ou só está à procura de uma boa parideira?_

Então começaram as missões longas, as saídas à noite e que só acabava no raiar do sol, as cobranças, a culpa.

_A culpa dela._

_Que tipo de mulher era? Uma mulher que não tinha filhos! Era incompleta._

Tinha tudo que sempre quis, foram tantos anos de angustia, de batalha, por que tudo não podia ser perfeito?

Não podia simplesmente deixar acabar assim, podia?

Não.

Limpou as lágrimas com força, se levantou do chão frio da sala e foi em direção a banheiro, lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro, trocou rapidamente de roupas e saiu em direção ao centro da vila. Iria aproveitar sua folga e iria ao salão de beleza, fazer umas comprinhas e um belo jantar para seu marido, iria mudar as coisas hoje, se não, não se chamava Sakura Uchiha.

.

.

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_

_You're a coward to the end_

_I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit_

_No, I'm not the type that you like_

_Why don't we just pretend?_

_._

_Você é orgulhoso demais para dizer que cometeu um erro_

_Você é um covarde até o fim_

_Eu não quero admitir, mas nós não combinamos_

_Não, eu não sou do tipo que você gosta_

_Porque nós não fingimos?_

[...]

* * *

.

.

.

Havia passado o resto da manhã e batendo pernas por Konoha, também tinha comprado o presente do pequeno Ichigo, amava aquele pequeno bebê risonho, o que só a fazia se perguntar quando teria o seu próprio. Passou também pelo hospital para dar uma olhadinha em Koji, esse era um lindo menininho de apenas quatro anos, infelizmente o pequeno tinha câncer e sua família não podia pagar pelo tratamento, mas assim que conseguiram uma vaga no hospital simplesmente jogaram o menino lá e sumiram da vila.

Sakura sentia seu sangue ferver só de pensar que alguém tinha a coragem de abandonar uma criança, assim desse modo, mas aquele pequeno moreninho era a sua alegria nos últimos tempos.

Ino já havia lhe avisado o quanto era perigoso se envolver tantos com os pacientes, a rosada sabia disso, mas não se importou. Daria todo seu amor para Koji, assim como faria com um filho.

Isso quando tivesse um.

Mas se livrou desses pensamentos e seguiu com as compras, comprou várias lingeries novas, ficou rubra quando a atendente falou que sua noite seria de _arrasar_. No salão tomou uma decisão drástica pedindo para o cabeleleiro deixar os fios rosados curtos novamente, gostou do resultado, nada daquele curto sem graça, agora tinha um cabelo curto despojado, que a deixava mais adulta e mais _sexy_. Além disso, pediu tratamento completo, massagem, depilação, hidratação, tudo, queria estar radiante naquela noite.

Estava passando quando se deparou na frente com a floricultura Yamanaka, andava um pouco chateada com Ino, fazia tempo que não conversavam, a loira sempre a evitava, e a rosada estava sentido falta dos conselhos e da amizade da amiga desbocada. Mas com o final recente do casamento da loira com Sai, Sakura sabia que talvez só precisasse de um pouco de tempo para ela mesma.

Deixando o drama de lado, precisava de algumas rosas para perfumar a casa e quem sabe colocar na banheira e ali era o lugar perfeito. Entrou no estabelecimento fazendo o pequeno sino soar.

_Olha, mas que é vivo sempre aparece! – escutou a voz debochada da amiga.

_Quem me abandonou foi você, não eu, porca. – disse falsamente irritada. Não sabia o que tinha de errado, mas a loira estava estranha.

_Eu sei desculpa. – sorriu sem graça – Então o que vai ser?

_Meia dúzia de rosas vermelhas. -disse - Ino... er... nós não nos falamos desde... você sabe.

_Não precisa Sakura. – interrompeu – Eu estou bem. – sabia que ela estava mentindo, nem estava mais a chamando de testa, testa de marquise, e estava visivelmente desconfortável. Sabia que um divorcio podia destruir uma mulher, por isso iria lutar pelo seu casamento, mas não deixaria Ino na fossa. Ino era forte, iria sair dessa.

_Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou com você, sempre.

_ Eu sei, você é minha amiga. – desviou as orbes azuis – Passa lá em casa mais tarde para podermos colocar a fofoca em dia, comer chocolates e assistir uns filmes . - disse entregando as rosas.

_Bom, acho que hoje não vai dar- riu- mas amanhã venho com certeza.

_Vou esperar, Sakura.

_Tchau, porca.

.

.

[...]

* * *

.

.

Sasuke estava atrasado, tinha feito seu prato favorito e claro sem esquecer-se das queridas tomates dele. Estava ficando preocupada, geralmente Sasuke chegava antes do jantar, será que havia se machucado? Encarou o relógio, passava da meia-noite, resolveu ir ao prédio do Hogake, sabia que Naruto já deveria estar em casa, mas talvez tivessem alguma informação, talvez a missão fosse um pouco mais difícil que o senhor "_eu sei de tudo_" achava que seria.

Corria rapidamente pelas ruas silenciosas de Konoha, chegou rapidamente em seu destino, encontrando os ninjas deitados dormindo escorados na mesa. _Quanta folga!_

_Boa noite! –gritou com os ninjas que estava praticamente babando sob a mesa.

_Bo-a noi-te senhora Uchiha. – disseram assustados.

_Eu gostaria de saber sobre a missão do meu marido.

_As missões são estritamente confidencias, senhora. – disse o primeiro quase que mecanicamente.

_Está me dizendo que não vai me dizer onde meu marido está? – rosnou transformando a caneta que estava em cima da mesa em pó.

_Ah-rr - engoliu seco- Bom deixa eu chegar aqui. – ele foi procurar na prancheta. – Bom, seu marido, tinha que entregar um documento muito importante em uma vila vizinha.

_Ah kami, será que ele se feriu?- temeu a Uchiha.

_Acho que não senhora, o formulário da missão foi entregue ás 20:37, ou seja, seu marido está na vila.- Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, olhou em seu relógio e percebeu ela tinha chego a quase quatro horas e nem havia aparecido em casa.

_ Ah então, obrigada. – saiu dali rapidamente sentindo os olhares de pena daqueles dois ninjas.

Como pode ter sido tão burra, claro que ele estava na vila, só não queria vê-la. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, queria conversar com alguém, tirar aquele peso de si. Correu para casa da amiga, sabia que ela a confortaria.

Bateu na porta mais ninguém a ouviu, decidiu entrar pela janela da cozinha ouviu ruídos e agradeceu mentalmente por ela ainda estar acordada, foi andando, calmamente, até o quarto da mesma e ouviu gemidos.

_Mas que pervertida! Não imaginava que fossem __**esses**__ tipos de filmes._

Mas daria um susto nessa porca safada e assim teriam uma noite de garotas, como antigamente, regada a chocolate e filmes melosos.

Abriu a porta lentamente e se arrependeu na mesma hora. Seu coração frágil se partiu em mil pedaços. Ali na cama estava sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, rebolando fervorosamente em cima do membro do... do seu marido.

__ Oh Sasuke-kun! Ma-is... mais!_

__Quer mais, sua vadia?_

Soltou um grito horrorizado! Chamando atenção do casal a sua frente.

_Sakura! – Ino gritou surpresa, logo saindo de cima do moreno e puxando o lençol para cobrir sua nudez. Os dois estavam estáticos, na verdade nenhum dos dois esperava por isso. A rosada se abaixou e vomitou tudo o que tinha comido naquele dia. Nunca havia se sentindo com tanta raiva, ódio, asco, repugnância, nunca pensou se sentira assim por duas pessoas que mais amava nesse mundo.

_Sakura, vamos conversar. – escutou a voz de Sasuke e quis desfigurar seu rosto.

_Qual vai ser a sua desculpa? – perguntou séria, mas só recebeu silêncio como resposta, sua voz que fez sua amiga se arrepiar e o Uchiha a olhar com mais cautela. – ESTOU ESPERANDO!

_Sáh, e-eu – Ino começava chorosa.

_Eu não falei com você, cadela! – lançou-lhe um olhar de puro ódio,um ódio que nenhum daqueles dois nunca imaginou ver na pequena e doce flor de Konoha. Ino arregalou os olhos.

Sakura estava a beira de um colapso nervoso, suas mãos tremiam, e seu coração batia desesperado, dolorido, ferido. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas queria que essa noite acabasse em sangue e se dependesse de si, assim seria.

Olhou para cabeceira da cama e quase se derreteu em ódio, sabia o que era aquilo, sabia mais do que qualquer mulher do Konoha, sabia por que tinha umas trinta caixas em casa.

_Teste de gravidez_

Mas o seu nunca tivera aqueles dois _pausinhos azuis_, o que só podia significar uma coisa...

_Positivo_

Não viu mais nada, quando deu por si estava com as mãos no pescoço branco da Yamanaka. Queria matá-la, queria matar sua _amiga_, sua _irmã_. Riu insana, que bela amiga tinha.

Olhou para o Uchiha, que estava tenso, parecia preso no chão. Era primeira vez em anos que viu que Sasuke não sabia o que fazer.

_Dê um passo que eu quebro o pescoço dela _Sasuke-kun_. – disse séria, cuspindo seu nome. Sasuke estava agoniado, não era para ter sido assim. Mas Ino tinha ficado grávida. E ... Porra... era seu filho... seu herdeiro.

_Pense no que vai fazer Sakura. – disse frio como sempre, analisando a mulher, tinha que ter um jeito de pará-la sem ferir Ino e seu filho. Essa já estava ficando roxa e tentava se livrar das mãos fortes da kounoichi, mas não conseguia.

_ Estou pensando Sasuke! No quanto você é um filho da puta! Não pense que eu sou uma idiota que só estou com raiva da Ino. Eu te odeio! Eu vou acabar com a sua vida também! Como você pode fazer isso comigo?! – estava transtornada, seu coração parecia que havia explodido em seu peito, levando tudo e todos deixando somente o ódio.

_Sakura...

_Cala a sua boca! Você achou que eu nunca descobriria? Seria sua tola e preocupada esposa enquanto você transava com essa puta que se dizia minha amiga?

_Ela está perdendo sentidos, Sakura. Ela vai morrer. – por segundos a rosada desviou sua atenção para a loira nua ao seu lado e percebeu o quanto fora burra por isso, Sasuke já vinha para cima dela com o Sharigan ativado, e então o mundo parecia ter desacelerado e tudo havia ficado em câmera lenta. Sabia que tinha tempo para esmagar o pescoço dela e ainda desviar de Sasuke.

Cenas passavam pela sua mente. _Ino lhe entregando sua fita vermelha... as brigas.. os risos... a guerra... a dor que sentiu ao perder seus pais... Tsunade... pensava que não iria conseguir, mas a loira estava lá, para colocar seus pés no chão e lembrá-la o quanto era forte e que muitos precisavam dela._

Agora ela estava ali, com sua vida escapando pelas mãos pequenas da rosada, estava grávida, uma nova vida estava se formando dentro de Ino, então a rosada respirou fundo e já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Queria muito ter jogado o crânio loira com toda sua força contra a parede, mas apenas a soltou a fazendo a loira cair no chão tentando respirar afobadamente.

_Eu nunca mataria uma criança.

E assim sumiu em um _poof_ de fumaça deixando pequenas e delicadas pétalas de sakuras e seu doce perfume.

.

.

.

[...]

.

.

.

Estava no único lugar onde se acalmaria, a madrugada estava fria, e o vento gelado castigava a pele branca da rosada, que chorava apertando a grama fofa do cemitério com força. Estava com seus pais, os únicos que queria realmente com ela nesse momento.

_Mãe, eu preciso tanto de você! Tanto! – apertava seu peito como se quisesse arrancar aquela dor que a sufocava. – Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não tenho mais ninguém, eu não tenho nada. Eu preciso de vocês aqui comigo. Não sei se consigo suportar. – recostou na arvore que ficava logo do lado dos túmulos e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

* * *

__Não se deixe abater. – a mulher disse sorrindo para a pequena de cabelos róseos._

__Mas mamãe, eles riem de mim, falam da minha testa! – reclamou chorando – Nunca mais vou voltar lá._

__ E vai dar esse gostinho a eles, minha hime? – perguntou o homem risonho que acabava de chegar em casa._

__Não é só isso... eu também sou um péssima ninja. Eu não sirvo para nada, só para decorar jutsos que eu não consigo fazer! – o homem se agachou na frente da pequena e passou suas mãos pelo o rosto branco, avermelhado pelo choro._

_ _ Isso é o que eles dizem, vai acreditar neles? Ou vai dar a volta por cima?_

__Dar a volta por cima, papai. – respondeu sorrindo._

__Promete?_

__Prometo._

__Essa é minha filha! – disse a apertando em seus braços e logo a mãe correu para partilhar daquele momento._

__Gente, vocês estão me esmagando! _

* * *

Acordou com o sol em seu rosto, piscou várias vezes, tentando reconhecer o lugar, e viu- se em seu quarto, estava confusa, então os acontecimentos anteriores a atingiram em cheio.

Como havia ido parar em casa? Será que tudo foi um sonho? Olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que não. Ali estava as marcas das unhas de Ino quando tentava desesperadamente se soltar, além da terra que ela tinha certeza que era do cemitério.

Mas ainda não sabia como havia ido para em casa. Na casa dele. Mas não iria pensar nele agora tinha feito uma promessa e a cumpriria. Devia isso aos seus pais. Iria ser feliz. Já estava preparada para os olhares curiosos e piedosos, mas iria dar a volta por cima e mostra para todos que sua felicidade não dependia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho relaxante, sua mente queria a trair, a fazendo pensar nos momentos que teve com o Uchiha, aqui naquele banheiro, no quarto, cozinha, fazendo seu coração doer. Logo lembrou-se que ela fazia isso com sua _querida amiga_ e com certeza com muitas outras mais.

Decidiu se concentrar em outras coisas, como em como iria decorar seu novo apartamento e como seriam as coisas dali para frente. Colocou uma roupa confortável, e arrumou suas malas, com tudo que havia comprado com seu próprio dinheiro e nada com a estampa do clã Uchiha, não queria nada de Sasuke, só que o mesmo entrasse em combustão espontânea.

Desceu as escadas, o barulho do seu salto ecoava pelo piso de madeira, encontrou os dois homens se encarando seriamente enquanto discutiam.

_Você é um filho da puta! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a Sakura! Ela te ama!

_Sakura não pode me dar filhos, Naruto. O que esperava que eu fizesse? – grunhiu irritado.

_Que agisse como homem! Acabasse com o casamento ou tentasse outra porra qualquer, não engravidar a melhor amiga dela, seu bastardo!

_Naruto. – chamou o loiro ganhando a atenção dos dois.

_Sakura-chan. – o borrão laranja veio abraçá-la com força – Você está bem? Nós te procuramos pela vila inteira ontem, pensei que tinha feito alguma besteira! – Naruto diz a repreendendo, mas conseguia ver naquelas orbes azuis que só estava preocupado. - E só depois tive a idéia de procurar no tumulo de seus pais.

_Eu estou bem. – disse tentando ser sincera, a verdade era que não estava bem, mas iria ficar, com o tempo. – Desculpa pelo transtorno, você tinha que estar em casa trocando fraudas e não me procurando. - disse falsamente bem humorada. Naruto analisava Sakura com calma, vendo se tinha algum a verdade na amiga, estava pesando se aquilo não seria uma fachada só para rosada ganhar tempo e tentar matar o Uchiha que estava sentado no sofá, parecendo viajar em outro mundo.

_Pode levar minhas malas para sua casa? Preciso sair daqui e ir direto alugar um apartamento. – a rosada falava naturalmente como se, mudar-se, fosse algo diário.

_Sakura acho que você e o teme precisam conversar.

_Não temos nada para conversar. – disse calmamente.

_PARA! – Sasuke gritou e Sakura se assustou com aquilo, nunca ouviu o mesmo nem levantar o tom de voz, quanto mais gritar- Para de fingir que não tentou matar sua amiga ontem! Para de fingir como se estivesse bem! Você dormiu em um cemitério, Sakura. Ontem por pouco você não matou uma pessoa. Você esteve à beira de um colapso.

_Não quero saber dos seus diagnósticos, _Sasuke-kun_. – sorriu em escárnio - Quero distância de você! E Naruto espero que você dê entrada com o pedido de divorcio, claro que pedido do próprio Hogake eles vão agilizar essa separação na velocidade da luz.

_Sakura...

_E assim você e a Ino vão ter um tempinho antes de se casar, antes da barriga aparecer, claro que não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas já é um começo. – disse com o rosto lívido, sem nenhuma expressão ou sentimento, claro, ela tinha aprendido com o mestre. E esse estava agora, mesmo sem deixar transparecer, surpreso.

– Ah e diga aos advogados que eu não quero nada, nada mesmo, nenhuma propriedade, absolutamente nada!

_Sakura você tem seu direitos, você...

_Logo você pensando nos meus direitos? – permitiu-se rir – Será que você não entendeu que eu quero distancia de você e da sua podridão, _Uchiha_. – repetiu seu sobrenome como se o mesmo lhe desse náuseas, e de fato agora dava - E alias eu ganho muito bem obrigada.

O loiro assistia tudo calado. Era a primeira vez em sua vida, que Naruto via Sasuke retraído, e sem dar a última palavra, a _volta_ da Haruno tinha lhe tomado completamente as rédeas da situação, e a palavra final era dela, e o Uchiha não soube replicar.

_Só pegue suas coisas e suma da minha casa. – disse irritado.

_Nada me daria mais prazer. – disse saindo de queixo erguido pela porta da casa, que um dia fora sua. Mas não mais. Tinha uma vida toda pela frente, estava apenas com vinte anos. Talvez realmente não existissem finais felizes, mas um bom recomeço já estava de bom tamanho para ela.

_Por enquanto._

_._

_._

_I just want it to be perfect_

_To believe it's all been worth a fight_

_._

_Eu apenas queria que fosse perfeito_

_Acreditar que valeu a pena lutar_

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Espero que tenham gostado! Se sim, deixem um cometário, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Se não me falem onde tenho que melhorar, aprendemos com os erros,não?**

**Até mil beijos de abacaxi :3**


	2. Walk

.

* * *

.

.

**Savin' Me**

Por Roquira Marani

Classificação **+16**

.

.

_Learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_Learning to talk again_

_Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

_Where do I begin?_

_ ._

_._

_Aprendendo a andar novamente_

_Eu acredito que eu esperei o tempo suficiente_

_Por onde eu começo?_

_Aprendendo a falar novamente_

_Você não pode ver que eu esperei o tempo suficiente_

_Por onde eu começo?_

.

.

.

Sakura's Pov

.

Não vou mentir, eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar a minha vida sem Sasuke. Ele era meu primeiro e único amor, a dor me sufocava as poucos e os dias se arrastavam lentamente, e cada dia eu me afogava cada vez mais no trabalho. Já cheguei ao ponto de exaustão e perdi a conta de quantas vezes já desmaiei no meio do corredor do hospital. O próprio Hogake já havia me avisado sobre, e se eu não mudasse ficaria afastada por tempo indeterminado.

Será que ele não entende que o trabalho me ocupa, me distrai e me impede de cometer uma insanidade! Enquanto eu estava concertando ossos e suturando alguém, o maldito não invadia meus pensamentos.

Meu humor alternava entre duas forças brutas de angústia e fúria. Fúria por ele ter destruído nossa vida, e angústia, por eu não consigo aceitar que alguém que eu amava tanto e em quem confiava, pudessem me ferir tanto assim, como aqueles dois fizeram.

Haviam se passado três meses da minha separação, está difícil, mas eu estava dando conta.

Ninguém me via chorando pelos cantos ou distraída. Estava mais centrada do que nunca, e infelizmente - ou nem tanto assim – acabei por me fechar dentro de mim mesma, não queria mais sofrer por ele, não iria deixar ele sentir esse gostinho, nem ele, nem ela, que me humilharam e me enganaram.

Acabei Graças a kami eu não tinha encontrado mais com Sasuke, mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Ino, quase sempre a encontrava no hospital já que a mesma era enfermeira e parecia que ela estava tendo algumas complicações na gravidez. Eu fiquei aliviada quando não foi escalada para cuidar da loira, já que mesmo obstetrícia não fosse minha especialização, nos casos de gravidez de risco e complicadas, eu sempre era sempre solicitada. Ainda mais quando era o filho de pessoas importantes, como foi o parto do filho de Naruto, ainda fico muito feliz por ter trazido meu afilhado ao mundo.

Por falar em Naruto, há alguns dias fiquei seriamente chateada com ele. Daqui a alguns dias seria o casamento de Ino e Sasuke, e o Naruto teve a audácia de me perguntar se eu queria sair da vila por alguns dias. Dá para acredita?! Tive que me controlar ao máximo e não partir aquela a cara daquele Hogake-patife em duas. Por que eu tinha que sair da vila? Eu era a culpada pela traição, era isso? E tinha que sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas?

Realmente esse Uzumaki não me conhece.

Mas estamos bem, acabei entendendo que ele só queria me poupar, não queria que eu sofresse, era bem a cara dele mesmo. Mas eu não quero sofrer e sentir pena de mim mesma. Agora que só restou a mágoa.

* * *

Estava chegando em casa, estava mais que exausta, houve um pequeno acidente dentro da sala da academia ninja e algumas crianças se feriram, peguei as chaves e abri a porta, desejando mais que tudo um belo banho e minha cama. Encontrei Temari deitada toda largada no sofá assistindo à luta. O apartamento não era grande, era enorme, claro que como irmã do Kazegake Temari tinha algumas vantagens, e a loira gostava de usufruir disso.

Nunca em toda minha vida tinha visto uma mulher tão bagunceira quanto Temari, nós brigávamos quase todos os dias, mas eu não podia deixar de perceber que a maioria das brigas com ela era quando eu estava mais triste, parecia que aquela maldita loira do deserto tinha um reloginho que apitava quando eu ficava depressiva e logo vinha ela com as suas provocações e sarcasmo me fazendo esquecer da tristeza e ter vontade de esganar ela.

_ Boa noite, zumbi. – implicou Temari.

_Boa noite, Maria-chiquinha. – respondi com má vontade indo para o meu quarto.

_ Procura uma roupa bem _sexy_ e passa uma maquiagem nessa cara que nós vamos sair hoje. – escutei ela gritando lá da sala.

_Não estou no clima! – respondi.

_Não foi uma pergunta, rosada. É sexta á noite! – ela apareceu no batente da minha porta.

_Temari eu realmente estou cansada, preciso dormir.

_Cansada porra nenhuma. Isso tudo é carência sexual, quanto tempo que você não sai e dá uma bimbada, Sakura? – a encarei incrédula, o que a fez revirar os olhos - Não estou dizendo que precisa sair e transar com alguém hoje. Vamos só dançar e beber alguns drinks, amanhã você está de folga. Então para de ser velha e vamos nos divertir.

_Tudo bem. – bufei conformada.

_Isso ai! Noite das solteiras. – disse abrindo meu armário, porque eu tinha que dividir o apartamento com uma doida igual a Temari?

_Você não é solteira Temari! – disse como se fosse obvio.

_Bom então será a noite, das não-casadas. – disse fuçando minhas roupas – E deixa aquele preguiçoso dar mole, dou um chute naquela bunda dele! – disse, mas eu sabia que ela estava falando da boca para fora, ela amava o Shikamaru, e eles se completavam de um jeito surpreendente.

_Está esperando o que? Para o banho, já! – disse autoritária me fazendo rir.

_Sim, capitão. – respondi batendo continência e sai correndo para o banheiro para não ser atingida por um scarpin voador.

Sakura's Pov off

.

* * *

.

.

[...]

Nunca em toda sua vida imagina que isso iria acontecer, estava ela linda e bela com um vestido preto lindíssimo e seu scarpin voador vermelho, tinha engordado um pouco, mas nada que ofuscasse a sua beleza. Mas o mais extraordinário não era isso, mas sim quem estava com ela, se alguém a dissesse há alguns meses atrás que ela sentaria em _pub_ super bem frequentado com suas mais novas companheiras, _Temari _e _Karin_, no mínimo diria que essa pessoa tinha perdido a sanidade.

Mas agora, ali, com elas, estava se divertindo e muito. Tinha esquecido o que era sair com as amigas, dançar, tinha se esquecido como era atrair os olhares masculinos e predadores, tinha se esquecido como era a felicidade e principalmente tinha esquecido quem era _Sakura Haruno_.

O casamento a anulava de tantas maneiras e ela cega de amor não pode se quer perceber, só ia se apagando aos poucos, e chegaria uma hora que não restaria mais nada dela, pelo menos saiu antes desse casamento a consumir por completo.

As três jovens chamavam muita atenção, uma loira, uma ruiva e uma rosada, com certeza aquele trio parava qualquer transito, estavam cansadas de dançar então resolveram se sentar um pouco, já estavam um _pouco_ (lê-se muito) bêbadas, mas nada que não conseguissem controlar.

_Se arrependeu de vir? – perguntou Temari, elevando a voz por conta da música alta que dominava o local.

_De jeito nenhum! Garçom,mais uma rodada aqui por favor! – gritou Sakura, piscando para o garçom de cabelos castanhos que acabou por derrubar as bandejas fazendo as meninas rirem.

_Essa é das minhas!- Karin riu, é verdade que a ruiva já foi completamente apaixonada por Sasuke, mas uma tentativa de assassinato faz algumas pessoas acordarem para vida, bom pelo menos ela. A ruiva sabia que a rosada tinha salvado sua vida, simpatizava com ela, quem sabe poderiam ser bem mais próximas dali para frente.

_Karin, acho que tem alguém ali querendo falar com você. – disse Temari rindo escandalosamente, é talvez elas já estivessem se alterando.

_Ah! – exclamou com desdém - Aquele ali, nem dá para o gasto, fiquei com ele uma vez e já no dia seguinte me pediu em casamento. Estou fora!

_Até que ele é bonitinho. – disse Sakura.

_Bonitinho, é, pode até ser, mas não sabe usar o _bem_ que kami-sama deu a ele, fazer o que. – falou fazendo todas rirem. O garçom chegou com as bebidas e debaixo do copo de Sakura tinha o numero do mesmo e a hora que ele largava do trabalho.

_Huuum, arrumou para hoje em Sakuricha. – disse Temari logo depois de virar sua dose de uma vez só. – Por isso te admiro, rosada. Levantou do chão, não ficou chorando pelos cantos como uma chifruda mal amada. Você deu a volta por cima, amiga! Temos que comemorar! Só falta arrumar uma bofe!

Aquilo foi o primeiro _elogio_ que Temari, tinha feito a ela, mesmo tendo a chamado de chifruda, aquele só era um dos jeitos de mostrar o quanto sua _amiga_ estava orgulhosa. O tal cara que queria ficar com Karin era realmente insistente e conseguiu mudar a decisão da ruiva, que só mandou dois beijinhos e sumiu de vista.

As outras duas decidiram que já estava na hora de ir para casa, mas Temari queria fazer uma surpresinha para Shikamaru, gritando na frente do apartamento dele, a rosada ainda tentou impedi-la mas a loira disse, lê-se gritou, as coisas que queria fazer com seu namorado, bom coisas que ela não queria nem lembrar, então deixou a maluca lá e seguiu seu rumo de casa.

Andava meio cambaleante, mas era só virar a esquina que chegaria em casa, dava graças a deus por ter trago as chaves se não teria que passar o resto da madrugada no carpete da entrada.

_Sakura? – Sakura escutou aquela voz e perguntou por que a sua mente gostava de castigá-la daquele jeito, talvez não devesse ter bebido tanto.

_O que você quer demônio? Veio me levar para inferno? – gargalhou.

_Você está bêbada?

_Não sei, não, capitão obvio. – ela disse passando pelo moreno, tentava sair triunfante mais o que conseguiu foi tropeçar em uma pedra e quase se estabacar no chão, quase porque um moreno sério e frívolo estava ali para ampará-la, mas o que ele não esperava era levar um potente chute no rosto o fazendo voar e bater contra a parede da padaria que tinha na esquina. Sasuke a olhava mais do que surpreso, não esperava por isso, o moreno segurava o nariz com força estava sangrando muito e estava provavelmente quebrado, viu rosada se aproximar e se preparou para mais um ataque, que não veio.

_Não importa se você é uma alucinação, demônio ou outra desgraça qualquer, se tocar em mim novamente vou fazer até o seu irmão se revirar de dor no túmulo. – disse calmamente fria e sumindo em pétalas deixando seu doce aroma e um Uchiha furioso para trás.

_Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

_._

_Você não vê que eu esperei o tempo suficiente?_

.

.

[...]

Estava cansado, irritado e poeirento, mas graças a kami tinha chegado a Konoha, tinha sérios assuntos a tratar com o hokage e sua maior vontade era resolvê-los o mais rapidamente possível, mas não podia simplesmente no meio da noite – madrugada na verdade – bater na porta do Uzumaki e convocá-lo para uma reunião. Suspirou irritado tinha pegado uma tempestade a caminho da Vila da Folha e se tudo tivesse dado certo teria chegado pela tarde e não de madrugada, chutou o pequeno cascalho de pedra e foi para o lugar onde poderia descansar um pouco.

.

.

* * *

**Olá pessoas ^^ **

**Espero que tenham gostado, queria agradecer os comentários, vocês são fofas demais *-***

**No próximo capítulo Saky chegando bêbada em casa, vocês não podem perder.**

**Bom o Sasuke e a Ino vão ir descobrindo que rapadura é doce, mas não é mole não, como diz minha vóvozinha. XD**

**Quero suas opiniões! **

**E para quem também acompanha **_Liberte Meu Coração_**, estou procurando um tempo, mas logo logo vou atualiza-la. **

**Kissus de maracujá **


	3. Troublemakers

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Savin' Me**

Por Roquira Marani

Classificação **+16**

.

.

**O que é seu, chega com o tempo. O que não é, se vai com ele. **(Desconhecido)

.

.

.

A kunoichi com muita dificuldade havia conseguido abrir a porta da frente e agora tirava sua roupa com selvageria, estava irritava, estava com ódio e tudo a estava incomodando, o vestido apertado, os saltos altos demais e a maquiagem que com toda certeza já tinha virado uma tragédia total, jogou as peças em qualquer lugar ficando apenas de roupa intimas, estava se sentindo zonza e não conseguia enxergar as coisas muito bem, mas sabia que estava com fome.

Mas o que comeria? Talvez um bolo de chocolate com muitas cerejas. Mas aonde compraria um bolo a essa hora? Suspirou derrotada, mas uma ideia a atingiu com força, e foi exatamente por _isso_ que ela quase caiu de cara no chão da cozinha, mas pouco se importou, vasculhou a cozinha a procura dos ingredientes, jogando as panelas no chão, derrubando os ovos e sem querer o saco de farinha escapuliu fazendo uma sujeira tremenda no piso de porcelanato e acabou por se sujar toda também, sentiu uma presença estranha e não hesitou em jogar a frigideira na direção do mesmo e com a força que fez acabou por se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

O intruso desviou facilmente da frigideira e olhou curioso para criatura suja e melecada no chão da cozinha da sua irmã.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está Temari? – o ruivo olhou para mulher que se levantava com dificuldade, quando ela se aprumou, só então o ruivo foi perceber que a mulher estava de roupas intimas.

Porque diabos tinha uma mulher coberta de farinha e quase nua na cozinha de sua irmã? Perguntou-se irritado, sabia que tinha sido uma má ideia ter permitido Temari passar tanto tempo em Konoha.

_ Cara, você tem cerejas ai com você? Só isso que falta para colocar no meu bolo. – a sujinha falou ansiosa e apontando para meleca que se formara no chão. Antes de poder falar qualquer coisa a porta fora praticamente arrobada e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos entrava com sua irmã nos braços. Será que tinha entrado em algum tipo de genjutso e não percebera?

A mulher notou sua presença e deu um pulou assustada. _Meu kami! Você quer me matar, meu filho?

_Quem é a senhora? – o ruivo perguntou confuso.

_ Sou Yoshino Nara, mãe do Shikamaru. Minha norinha teve uma farra de meninas hoje, mas exagerou um pouco. Meu filho teve que sair em uma missão de ultima hora e o imprestável do pai dele nem se dignou a levantar da cama para me ajudar, ele é um velho, bastardo... – a mulher tagarelava sem parar – Eu tive que vir aqui porque fiquei preocupada com a Sakura, se a Tema-chan ficou desse jeito imagine ela. Você é o Gaara, não? Irmão da Tema-chan? – Farra de meninas? Sakura? Seria ela aquele mostrinho sujo na cozinha?

_Sim.

_A Sakura já chegou? – o ruivo acenou para a cozinha, a senhora Nara que tinha colocado sua irmã no sofá rumou para cozinha e ficou surpresa com a ninja deitada no chão da cozinha. _ Ah que coisa triste uma menina tão linda se afogando em álcool para esquecer o marido. – Gaara ficou mais confuso ainda,mas não proferiu uma palavra sequer _ Mas ande não fique ai parado me ajude levá-la ao banheiro, ela precisa de um banho.

* * *

Depois de carregar a kunoichi para o banheiro, a deixou com a Nara e foi até a sala e levou Temari para seu quarto, a loira murmurava coisas sem sentido. Gaara quis matá-la por tornar essa noite tão mais exaustiva do que já estava. Escutou dona Yoshino berrar e foi impaciente ao banheiro pegou a mulher que agora ele sabia que era Sakura, já que seus cabelos exóticos não estavam mais encobertos de farinha, a colocou no quarto que Yoshino indicou sendo o da rosada o que o deixou mais intrigado, mas antes de da morena começar outro monólogo a porta foi arrombada novamente e o ruivo só pode escutar os berros.

_Ficou maluca mulher?! Já estava ficando preocupado contigo!

_Não estava! Se tivesse o mínimo de consideração teria vindo me ajudar!

_ Será que você pode deixar para discutirmos isso em casa! Eu estou cansado, com sono...

_Me diz quando demônios você não está com sono?! – a mulher gritou furiosa e Gaara se amaldiçoou mentalmente.

_Ah você sabe quando eu não estou. – a voz do homem era sugestiva e só pode ouvir um suspiro e uma batida forte da porta.

_Essa vila só tem loucos_, pensou saindo do quarto da rosado indo para seu _Oasis_ de descanso, o sofá da sala.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sakura's Pov_

Era bem cedo e estávamos na cozinha tomando o desjejum. Temari estava com seu mau-humor matinal característico e resmungava impropérios enquanto mexia os ovos da frigideira. Era engraçado de fato o quanto aquela loira era desequilibrada, antes de morar com ela sempre tive a impressão que ela rígida e dura como uma pedra, mas ainda sim com um gênio bem difícil. Ela caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com uma cara séria que assustava até alguns shinobis experientes. Mas com o passar do tempo percebi o bom coração que ela tinha, era muito sincera, coisa que preso muito em uma pessoa. _Principalmente depois do acontecido_. Mas isso não apaga o fato dela ser totalmente _problemática_ e maluca.

Pensei em Kankuro, meu admirável paciente, que tinha uma fama de conquistador nato lá pelos arredores de Suna, esse realmente tinha o dom da lábia e cuspia para quem quisesse ouvir que nunca se casaria. Bom, me permitia acreditar nisso, até umas semanas atrás quando Temari em contou que Kankuro estava namorando e que a moça tinha conseguido "domar o garanhão", ela ria enquanto me contava que o moreno era apaixonado pela mesma desde os tempos da academia.

Eu fitava cozinha que precisava de uma faxina urgentemente quando meus olhos pousaram no ruivo que estava sentado um pouco afastado de mim, ele mastigava calmamente os cereais e tinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto lívido, me perguntei se talvez ele pudesse manter uma personalidade extrovertida, falante ou até tímida escondida dentro de si.

Talvez fosse uma das características dos Sabaku No esconderem pessoas radiantes dentro deles.

_Mas é claro que não._

Ri comigo mesma - minha cabeça latejou- a única personalidade que Gaara poderia esconder seria uma com características de um serial killer em potencial.

Levantei o olhar e fiquei surpresa com os olhos do Gaara-killer me estudando minuciosamente, não havia ódio em seu olhar, não havia desejo ou raiva, seus olhos me encaram plácidos, sem sentimento algum, bom nenhum que eu conseguisse perceber. Engoli seco, e me levantei da mesa de madeira.

_Bom tenho que ir, já estou atrasada! Um bom dia para vocês. – disse mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta. Dirigi-me a porta e a um longo dia de trabalho. Sabia que era minha folga, mas estava com saudades do Kouji-kun, o quadro dele não estava melhorando e eu não tinha ideia porque, mas eu tinha que descobrir. Praguejei baixinho. Ah com certeza seria um desafio trabalhar com aquela maldita dor de cabeça.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara ia em direção ao prédio do Hogake finalmente poderia resolver seu problema e retornar a sua vila. A verdade é que não se sentia confortável em Konoha, sentia-se um intruso e mesmo sendo Kazekage, a maior autoridade de Suna, não gostava de sentir-se assim. Por isso logo que chegou foi direto para o apartamento de sua irmã, não que fosse admitir, mas queria um rosto conhecido por perto. Mas ficou surpreso quando encontrou a ex-companheira de time do Uzumaki zanzando pela casa de sua irmã seminua.

_Não que a vista fosse desagradável. _

Sabia que a garota de cabelo rosado tinha se casado com o Uchiha, esse casamento foi muito comentado, agora ficara sabendo do divorcio, mas não entendia o motivo dela estar lá, na casa de sua irmã, de lingerie roxa.

Isso não era de seu interesse. Bufou tentando mudar o pensamento, tinha uma conversa muito importante agora.

* * *

.

.

.

Estava exausta suas pernas doíam e sua cabeça latejava, sabia de cor os sintomas de uma gravidez mas senti-los era diferente, mas isso não era o pior, estava esgotada emocionalmente

Há três meses quase não saia de casa, sua saúde estava fragilizada e claro se o fizesse receberia olhares de repúdio e desprezo. Não sabia quando Sakura havia se tornado tão querida, mas claro o que poderia esperar da "filha" da princesa Tsunade. Quando conhecera Sakura, a mesma era apenas uma menina com um bom coração, miúda, com uma testa grande, e chorona. Mas isso não a impediu de continuar sendo amiga dela, só que a mesa tinha virado, Sakura não era mais uma sombra e sim uma bela flor, flor que hoje ofuscava seu brilho. Ino não gostava de admitir, mas sentia inveja da rosada, inveja da força dela, de suas habilidades, inteligência, e até mesmo o caráter.

Mas não foi por esse motivo que havia se deitado com Sasuke, na verdade, nem ela sabia o motivo real, sabia que não nutria mais os sentimentos de criança por ele, mas aconteceu e agora estava grávida de um Uchiha e tinha que lidar com as consequências, a fama de vadia traidora, a falta da amiga e o pior de tudo a rejeição dos pais. Só ela sabia o quanto doía o silêncio deles, não ela não fora rechaçada do clã, mas também não era mais tão bem vinda assim. E agora ela estava ai no Distrito Uchiha, na casa principal, com um homem que mal trocava algumas palavras com ela, um homem que não era seu, estava em uma casa que não era sua, dividia uma cama com ele, mas que também não era sua.

Era **_dela_**_._

Sentia-se uma intrusa.

Tudo era **_dela_**.

Pertencia ao pequeno botão de flor que desabrochou no solo quente de Konoha.

Mas estava disposta a enfrentar tudo isso por aquele pequeno ser crescia dentro de si.

_Talvez tudo dê certo. E nessa confusão toda nasça uma bela família. _

Era o que ela queria acreditar, se assustou quando ouviu aporta sendo aberta.

_Olá, Sasuke-kun. Oh, você está machucado! – exclamou os ver o roxo no rosto pálido do moreno.

_ Hum, - moreno resmungou, não queria admitir, mas era estranho encontrar olhos azuis ali o esperando ao contrário de grandes olhos verde-esmeralda. Encaminhou-se direito para o banheiro depois do estranho encontro com Sakura havia ficado um pouco machucado, mas nada grave. Era verdade que não havia dormido, os olhos azul-celeste da noiva o encaram cheios de perguntas, mas sabia que ela não teria coragem de fazer nenhuma, afinal não devia satisfação a ninguém.

_A comida está pronta. – a loira murmurou e o moreno apenas assentiu e foi tomar seu banho.

.

.

.

* * *

**Queria agradecer os cometários *-* Vocês são lindas!**

**_Lara_**** -** _Não sei porque as autoras gostam de colocar a Ino como a vagaba da história, mas aqui eu precisava de uma amiga com um laço muito forte com a Sakura e para mim é a Ino, não tenho nada contra ela, haha, mas a personalidade dela, mais extrovertida, me faz ter altas ideias :))_

**Consegui fazer alguém pensar que o poeirento era o Sasuke? Acho que não, vocês são espertos demais haha.**  
**Hum o que será que o Gaara quer em Konoha?**  
**É Ino a vida com o Sasuke não vai ser nada fácil. Bem feito! U-U**  
**Gostei desse cap. não é por nada não, só achei mais descontraído e mais leve. Quero saber a opinião de vocês ^^**  
**Kisses de jambu**


	4. Too Bad

.

.

* * *

**Savin' Me**

Por Roquira Marani

Classificação **+16**

.

.

.

_It's too bad, it's stupid,_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_._

_._

_._

_Isto é uma pena, isto é estupido,_

_Tarde demais, tão errado, até logo_

_É uma pena, nós não temos tempo para voltar_

.

.

.

Os dois homens se encaravam sérios. O silêncio dentro da sala era quase esmagador e denunciava a gravidade do problema. Os orbes azuis estavam complacentes e tristonhos, enquanto os verdes estavam carregados de uma seriedade e cansaço que não condiziam a sua pouca idade.

_Você já tem certeza? – o loiro perguntou.

_Quase. Minha equipe de Suna é muito competente, mas preferir me certificar, e ter a certeza absoluta. – retrucou o ruivo – Por isso vim até aqui.

_Bom, você deu o trabalho de se deslocar aqui. Porque não pediu e eu enviaria ajuda? – o loiro estava um pouco irritado, faria o que pudesse para ajudar o ruivo.

_ Você me conhece o suficiente e sabe que eu sou do tipo que _clama_ por ajuda. – disse abrindo um sorriso levemente convencido. – Aliás, não quero causar reboliços desnecessários em Suna. Se as suspeitas forem confirmadas, terei que achar a solução mais prática para tudo isso.

_ Solução prática? Como você consegue ficar tão indiferente a tudo isso?! Gaara isso é muito sério! Porque não me procurou antes?!

_ Não importa. Desesperar-me não vai adiantar nada. Mas vim aqui porque preciso de você, _mas uma vez_. – o ruivo odiava se sentir impotente, sempre resolveu as suas coisas sozinho, desde menino. Mas não importava, agora ele era um homem e sabia que faria tudo pela sua vila. Havia aprendido que pedir ajuda aos amigos não era humilhação ou sinal de fraqueza, mas só uma amostra de que não estava mais sozinho.

_E eu vou te ajudar. Você será muito bem-vindo aqui pelo tempo que precisar. – o loiro sorriu confiante, tudo daria certo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

. Sakura's Pov On .

Minha cabeça latejava, eu sempre fui fraca para bebidas e por isso as evitava, mas por outro lado não havia nenhum mal em me divertir. Espero ficar longe desse tipo de diversão por um tempo.

Hoje o movimento do hospital estava calmo e controlado. O que levava a pergunta. O que droga eu estou fazendo aqui? Kouji-kun estava dormindo e eu preferi não o acordar para examiná-lo. Fiquei feliz ao passar minhas mãos naqueles cabelos ralos e castanhos e perceber que poucos fios ficaram em minhas mãos. Isso era um bom sinal. Talvez eu devesse ir para casa e descansar.

Hoje é meu dia de folga de qualquer forma mesmo.

Espreguicei-me na minha cadeira branca e quase cai no chão quando percebi dois olhos grandes e azuis me fitando com cautela.

_O que esta fazendo menino?! Quer me matar do coração? – berrei e vi suas bochechas pálidas corarem. Kouji era uma criança linda, havia o pálido doentio assombrando seu pequeno rosto, mas nem isso conseguia tirar sua beleza angelical.

_Sakura-chan, você está bem? – meu menino perguntou.

_Estou sim, vem aqui. – disse e ele veio correndo e se jogou nos meus braços, por pouco não caímos da cadeira. Ele se aconchegou em mim, e eu o abracei, sentindo deus dedinhos do pé gelados. – O que eu disse sobre andar descalço? – perguntei estreitando os olhos, e como em um pequeno vislumbre vi os olhos da minha okaa-san, que faziam a mesma coisa quando eu saia correndo pela casa com o pote de jujubas antes do jantar. Meu coração se apertou.

_Escutei a Teirume-baka falando seu nome e pensei que você estava aqui, vim correndo para ela não me pegar, não tive tempo de pegar os sapatos, Sakura-chan. – resmungou cheio de manha. Teirume era uma enfermeira novata, havia apenas duas semanas que trabalhava aqui no hospital e o que ela tinha de novata tinha de fofoqueira, não duvido que ela estava falando de mim. Afinal era bem comum falarem da ex-Uchiha, traída pelo marido e pela amiga, por não poder conceber. Ainda mais agora que o casamento deles estava tão próximo, seria essa semana mesmo se não me engano. Não me incomodava mais.

_Não me incomoda._ – repetia várias vezes para mim mesma.

Na verdade, só queria que elas tivessem coragem de falar isso na minha cara.

Por que ai sim, elas iam me conhecer.

_Isso não é desculpa. – retruquei – E da próxima vez vai se ver comigo, entendeu bem? – perguntei com uma voz brava tentando por limites nesse menino. Ele me encarou com aquele olhar sapeca.

_Ah Sakura-chan vai fazer o que?

_O que eu vou fazer? Vou fazer isso aqui. – disse e comecei um ataque de cócegas, Kouji ria sem parar, mas de repente começou a tossir, e tossia, tossia, colocou as mãozinhas na boca com dificuldades de respirar, enquanto eu tentava acalmá-lo, o coloquei sentado na mesa e fui procurar o aparelho de inalação que estava no armário.

_Sakura-chan ... – me virei assim que o ouvi me chamar, ele estava bem mais pálido que o _normal_ doentio dele e suas pequenas mãos com repletas de sangue.

.

.Sakura's Pov Off.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke havia saído em missão outra vez, mas disse que voltava a tempo do casamento. Não que ela quisesse, mas o moreno não havia tocado nela desde que passara a morar com ele, sabia que isso não era bom e que talvez seu casamento já estivesse acabado antes de começar.

Olhava-se no espelho cuidadosamente, esta era a ultima prova do vestido de noiva. Não se sentia muito bem, a barriguinha ainda era pequena mais já dava certo incomodo. Sua mãe estava sentada um pouco mais atrás e nem sequer a olhava. Queria gritar e chorar, pedir para que não fosse tão ríspida, mas sabia que não tinha esse direito.

_ Como estou, mamãe? - perguntou com a voz falha.

_Está ótima. – disse apenas.

_Como sabes, se nem ao menos me olha? – os olhos azuis estavam marejados a ponto de derramar lágrimas.

_ Nunca pensei que passaria por esse vexame em toda minha vida! Não a criei desse jeito, não nasceu para ser uma vagabunda, Ino.

_ Basta! – gritou – Estou me casando, não estou? Terei uma família. Não permito que me maltrate mamãe!

_Sim, terá uma bela família, filha. – a mais velha riu desgostosa e com amargura – Mas não muda o fato de ter traído sua melhor amiga, sua amiga Ino, a jovem que salvou a vida de seu pai!

_Já chega! – as lágrimas já banhavam o rosto de porcelana.

_Não, ainda não acabei! Filha, - disse tristemente, levantou e afagou os fios loiros brevemente - com o tempo, as pessoas vão acabar esquecendo. Sabes que seu pai quando ver essa criaturinha e pegá-la pela primeira vez em seus braços irá ser o primeiro a se desmanchar. Mas você ainda estará presa a um casamento com um homem que não ama; vendo sua amiga sofrer, porque ela sim ama aquele homem. Talvez um dia ela o esqueça e siga em frente, o que eu duvido. Mas será que você, filha, será capaz de esquecer todo mal que causou?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ela andava pelos corredores cansada, já passava das onze da noite, de manhã pensou que poderia ir para casa passar sua ressaca calmamente, mas Kouji acabou piorando e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Pensara que seu estado estava evoluindo, até seu cabelo havia parado de cair, mas pelo visto não. Iria se despedir que Shizuane quando chegou à sala da mesma viu que estava quase arrancando os cabelos enquanto examinava alguns documentos ou exames.

_Vai acabar ficando careca desse jeito. – riu levemente.

_Vou ficar careca se não resolver isso. – suspirou.

_Quer ajuda? Deixe-me dar uma olhada. – pediu a rosada já se sentando e tomando os papeis das mãos da morena, que deu um pulo da cadeira e os pegou de volta.

_Nada disso senhorita! Pode dando meia volta e ir para casa descansar, sei que está aqui e que o paciente 429 piorou. – suspirou novamente, olhando o olhar triste da menina dos olhos da princesa Tsunade, sabia que a criança era importante para Sakura. O menino tinha tantos altos e baixos que Shizuane sinceramente não sabia como ainda estava vivo.

_ Sim, piorou de novo, não sei mais o que fazer e aumentar as sessões de quimioterapia sei que não ia adiantar, só iria deixá-lo mais debilitado. Mas você também está aqui desde cedo, não?- disse mudando de assunto bruscamente, não queria pensar nisso agora- Que tal irmos para casa juntas?

_É melhor mesmo, depois de um bom banho, talvez consiga entender isso. – disse a morena, a morena levantando e pegando seus pertences para partir. – Não vou trancar a porta porque tem alguns formulários aqui, e talvez algumas das enfermeiras precisem.

_Ah droga! – Sakura gemeu em frustração – Esqueci minha chave de casa em cima da mesa! Ah essa hora Temari deve estar com Shikamaru.

_ Vai lá que eu te espero na entrada do hospital.

_Tudo bem. – a rosada disse e andou rapidamente para o lado contrário, praguejando algo sobre o quanto esse hospital era grande e que demoraria uma eternidade para encontrar Shizuane. Já estava no segundo andar, estava tão distraída, que esbarrou em alguém e quase caiu de cara no chão.

_Sakura-sama! – os cabelos alaranjados de Teirume estavam revoltos e ela parecia assustada.

_Olha por onde anda Teirume. – disse ríspida, mas a outra não pareceu se importar, e saiu a carregando pelos corredores. – O que foi Teirume?! Solte-me!- perguntou parando a alaranjada.

_Ino-san está tendo um aborto! – disse exasperada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Demorei muito? Peço desculpas. Tenho tantas coisas para fazer que não aguento.**

**Ah gostaria de agradecer os reviews, logo respondo, suas lindas!**

**Não tive tempo de revisar ainda, qualquer erro me falem!**

**Bom tivemos um pedacinho do problema do Gaara ~**mistério**~, a mãe da Ino jogando umas verdades na cara dela, nosso fofinho do Kouji-kun *o*E a Ino passando mal, quase perdendo seu bebê. Como será que a Sakura vai reagir? Nobre e boa como sempre ou vai "ligar o foda-se" ? O que vocês acham? A Ino vai perder o baby?**

**Bom espero não demorar muito, estou amando escrever essa fic *-***

**Até o próximo ^^**

**Kissus de sorvete **


End file.
